Drowning Zoey
by 0xJJx0
Summary: Chase and Zoey are outside PCA, and swimming in the water. When Chase accidently spashes a little too hard at Zoey, she falls underwater, and she is caught underneath... Chase pleads for mercy, but read more to find out what happens.
1. When She Drowns

**Dislcaimer: I do not own "Zoey 101", if I did, I wouldn't have the TekMate drown. ) **

**Summary: **

"Hi, Zoey," Chase smiled at her at the beach. "Want to go swimming?"

"Yeah, sure," Zoey said, slipping off her tank top and shorts. Chase tried to contain himself, and he walked to the shore.

He dove right in, to impress Zoey, to show how confident he was. He said, "Hey, come on in, it's not cold,"

Zoey sprang up to the sand as she dipped her toes in the water. She gasped, "Chase, it's like the Titanic water!"

"Here," Chase answered, "I know a technique how to get used to the water quickly." He trotted out of the water, and went behind Zoey, and dunked her in.

"Ah, Chase!" Zoey laughed, as she rose to the surface of the water. "That wasn't fair,"

"Yes, it was," Chase said. "It was my method, and if you can't respect my ways with my method-y ways – then I can't accept you," Chase joked, smiling.

"Chase!" Zoey cried, splashing him.

"Hey!" he laughed, and splashed Zoey back.

Zoey fell into the water and didn't come up for a few moments. "Zo…?" Chase got worried, and said, "Zoey! Answer me!" He dove into the water, and looked around for Zoey's body. There, he found her, lying at the bed of the sea. Chase yelled, "No! God, don't let this happen!" He carried Zoey's body to the shore, and hesitated at the thing he wanted most.

CPR.

**Sorry it's short, I tried my longest to avoid the cliffhanger for such a short part, but yea, enjoy! Also, how do you add chapters?**


	2. Oh, perfect

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

"Zoey," he breathed. "Please," Chase cried. "Don't die! I swear, God, it wasn't my fault," he wiped away his tears and looked down at Zoey, suffering.

What was he doing? He knew Zoey couldn't breath – he'd have to do CPR.

He hesitated, but then again, this was for Zoey's life, right? Chase took a deep breath, tilted her head back, her body completely straight, and he reached down, lips to lips.

He breathed in, to unclog the water in Zoey's throat. He couldn't let her die, he'd try everything, anything that it took. Money shortage, okay, he'd do it for her. After all, Chase loves Zoey. It's horrible when someone you love so much dies; Chase has experienced it before with his Grandma. He used to sew with her, some nice-knitted sweaters.

He stopped, to let Zoey spit out any water she needed to get rid of. Zoey didn't budge.

"My God," said Chase, out loud. He started to scream, "Don't do this! Stop it, I hate you!" He wasn't specifically talking to anybody, either Fate or God.

"Hey, Chase," a voice came. "Whatcha doing?" It was Nicole. No way could he let her see he'd killed Zoey. She or anybody else, even his parents, would ever trust him again.

**See next chapter, looking for reviews )**


	3. Nicole

**This chapter is going to be a lot longer than the other chapters. I really hope you all enjoy this ) **

"Oh, um," Chase said, "Nothing!" He took Zoey and tried to act like she was sleeping.

"What's Zoey doing…?" Nicole asked, peering over Chase's shoulder.

"She's like, sleeping," Chase answered, looking at Nicole. Nicole didn't change her expression.

"She's sleeping?" Nicole asked, giving an odd look at Zoey's expression.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I just said," Chase said, unsteadily.

"Are you sure?" Nicole said, poking Zoey's arm. Chase nodded, even though…it was probably true. _A long, dreadful sleep…_he thought.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, what do you think? Lots of people fall asleep…randomly on the beach. You know, like Coco does…sometimes," Chase answered, slightly smiling.

"Okay then," Nicole said, kneeling down by Chase. "Come here, I want to show you something!" Nicole took Chase's hand and led him to the docks.

"What – hey, Zoey – what if she wakes up and like, the shore comes up, like high? And she floats away, huh?" Chase asked, panicking, looking back at Zoey lying down.

"I don't care if she floats away, that's her problem," Nicole said.

"What?" Chase cried.

"Chase, you're pretty stupid, aren't you?" Nicole asked. Chase didn't exactly answer, he kind of shrugged. "That was a rhetorical question," Nicole said.

The most suddenly, amazing, weirdest, most WHAT-THE-HECK thing happened…Nicole lunged in for the kiss…yes, to Chase Matthews.

When Nicole stopped, she waited for Chase to say something. He did the same thing – he didn't exactly say anything at first, he was trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"Chase?" Nicole said. "Did I like, kill you?"

Chase shook his head, sort of smiling, and scratching his head, but he wasn't really smiling…he was angry. "What – why'd you do that?" Chase cried. "I don't like you, Nicole! Stop it – leave me alone, you freak!" Chase yelled, running, sort of skidding across the sand, to Zoey's body.

_I have to do something for Zoey, she's going to die. And by the time I get back to campus, Nicole would have already told everybody, and they'll think I'm dating – Nicole? _

He ran as fast as he could, and when to his dorm. He opened the door, and lay Zoey on his bed.

Logan was laughing like a hyena outside in the halls. "Crud," Chase muttered, "Logan will totally brag for me to everybody."

Logan walked into the room, and as he sipped his water, he patted Chase's back. "Good, man," he said, "I knew you and Nicole would find your love sometime, just happens to be a romantic Italian dinner on the docks. I get your style," he laughed. Chase was mortified, and then – Zoey's eyes started to wake up…

"What?" she cried.


	4. When She Wakes Up

**Okay, next chapter (Chapter four), enjoy. **

**For all romance-lovers, you'll hate/love this, I know it's a bit…cliché, fake, weird, okay…yeah, writing's not fake, but I'll shut up. Here you all go! **

"Zoey!" cried Chase, running to where she lay down. "You're alive! My God, I…I didn't…I'm not a murderer," he whispered.

Zoey sat up, and said, "What happened? I feel…dizzy," she fell back down and cried. "I feel awful!" she said, covering her face. "What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"You're alive, that's okay," Chase said. "And…I don't know what happened. Sit up," Chase helped Zoey sit up, and she wiped away her tears, and what surprised Chase most, is that Zoey rested her head on his shoulder. She cried a bit, and sniffled.

"I feel as if somebody…killed me," she said.

"Don't worry," Chase answered, and stroked her hair. But he felt something weird…a lump, a…ravine…in Zoey's head? What? Chase jolted and yelled out, "Zoey! You've got a – like, something in your head!"

"Are you serious?" Zoey cried out. "What's in my head? Get it out, get it out! I hate bugs!"

"No, no," Chase said, softly trying to calm Zoey down. "You've got like, a, I don't know, hole? No, but it's like, a ravine, except not so deep."

"What are you talking about? A _hole_ in my head? What the heck - ?" Zoey yelled. "Am I psycho?"

"No, not at all," Chase said.

Do you remember Logan? How could you forget? He's here, watching all this.

"You're…perfect," Chase whispered.

"What?" Zoey said, putting her bangs behind her ears. She looked deeply into his eyes, and expected an answer.

Chase shrugged, and smiled slightly.

Zoey smiled, and just as both of their lips were about to meet, Michael ran in, and screamed on top of his lungs, "Chase is dating Nicole! Who knew?"

Zoey backed up, and screamed, "What?" and slapped Chase across the face. She wiped away her tears and ran to the doorway. "You two-timing freak of nature – I hate you! Die!"

Zoey sobbed as she ran out of the door.

"Zoey!" Chase cried.

"Chase?" Michael called.

"Logan." Logan snickered.

**Tune in for the 4th chapter. )**


	5. The Chat

**Yay! I'm so happy I got some good reviews, lol, and since I've added like three chapters for today… **

**But who knows? This chapter has a new character (Lola isn't here, Dana's out on that Europe thing…), and this is still Chase's P.O.V (point of view). **

**Also withlove-anonymous yes yes, who knows if it isn't true **

**Maybe the cast of Zoey 101 will take my script… and _maybe_ they'll tweak it and make her die… HEHEHEHE. **

Chase couldn't get Zoey to come back, because she'd cry aloud, and when the dorm advisor saw, he said, "Matthews, don't be abusing girls. I know where the dean is." He warned Chase to stay away from the girls' halls, too.

"Michael," Chase said, "I need you to go to tell Zoey that none of it's true."

"Why should I?" asked Michael.

"Because you're the one who came screaming in!" Chase cried.

"Okay, okay. Dude, sorry 'bout that, I didn't know she was in here…" Michael started to laugh. "You guys were getting pretty close in here, too, anyways!"

"Quit it," Chase muttered. "Are you going to go tell Zoey, or what?" he asked.

"I can't," Michael said.

"Why not?" asked Chase.

"'Cause, it's 8:15, that's why," Michael answered, going on the computer. "Why don't you, like, IM her or something? If she's online, or hasn't blocked you yet." Michael laughed.

"Don't be laughing," Chase warned, "you're the one who caused this! I hate you, Michael!"

When Chase went online, he looked for Zoey's screenname.

PCAChase: Zoey?

ZoeyB-Girl: What? I hate you don't talk to me.

PCAChase: But it's not true, she kissed me, I swear

ZoeyB-Girl: she's over my shoulder, and she says you kissed her…

PCAChase: What a liar! I told her she's a freak!

ZoeyB-Girl: and you 2-timed us, both. Lucky you, Nicole forgives you and still loves you just like you love her!

PCAChase: Zoey the truth is…

ZoeyB-Girl?

PCAChase: I love _you_.

ZoeyB-Girl:

**Hehe. See what Zoey says in the next chapter… also, the new girl wasn't mentioned in this one, but the next chapter's gonna be a thriller.**


	6. Zoey Says What?

**Zoey gets pretty angry…sorry for slight cussing. Remember the chat**

**_Zoey's Point Of View_ **

Zoey gasped. "He loves _me_?"

ZoeyB-Girl: You DO?

PCAChase: I don't like Nicole, Dana, Shana, or anybody else, I love _you_ the first day I saw you I thought you were amazing…

ZoeyB-Girl: I need to talk to you. Meet me 11 A.M. outside tomorrow by the fountain…… ok?

"You drown me?" cried Zoey. "That's what happened? You drown me – and what else happened? You put like, a dent in my head? Why the hell did you do that, Chase? You _think_ that you can get away with almost killing me?" Zoey yelled, "And Nicole told me the whole story…you drown me, and you dented my head, under water? And that's why I don't remember any of this,"

Chase and Zoey were outside, by the fountain. Chase was getting lectured by Zoey. "No," Chase answered, "I guess, I just splashed too hard, and you hit a rock, okay? I'm sorry," Chase muttered most things because he was still embarrassed after getting lectured by the girl he told he loved.

"Chase," Zoey started, sitting down at the fountain. Her tears got a little teary, and she wiped them away. "I trust you, a lot. And, the first day when I met you I only considered you as a friend, and I don't think it's really changed…Chase, we can't be more than friends." Zoey took in a deep breath, and said, "Because, the thing is, we need to see other people. You're like, one of my best friends here at PCA, and I want to find other guys. Is that okay? We can both see other people, and even though…" Zoey paused.

"Even though," Chase said, "we weren't officially dating,"

"We weren't ever dating," Zoey corrected. "Please, Chase, I'm trying to make this really easy."

Chase nodded, "I know, okay? And I trust you're making the right choice, but…it's just that, I don't _like_ anybody else,"

"Because you _know_ nobody else," Zoey cried, "don't try to pressure me on this, Chase! I don't like you! And you know what? I just _might_ drown on purpose if you keep this up! Gosh! And you know what? I have to get a plate in my head, Chase. 'Cause of your mistake. Be ashamed." Zoey walked away.

Chase was about to yell after her, but he said nothing else, and even thought about considering to date Nicole and Zoey's roommate – Shana.


	7. Shana

**Yes, I've been told Zoey's being mean to Chase, but hey, it's true, isn't it? And now…a thriller part. This chapter is gonna be like, a good chapter, 'cause lots of un-expected events will happen. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chase's P.O.V**

"Hey, Shana," Chase said, entering room 101. Nicole was out at the movies with Zoey, a movie Shana didn't want to see.

"Hi, Chase…" Shana started, uneasily. "Uh, I don't think I should talk to you. My friends are pretty mad."

"I know," Chase started. "But Zoey's mad at me for the wrong reason,"

"Then what wrong reason is that?" Shana asked.

Chase shrugged, examining Shana. Her dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, creamy skin, a great outfit, everything seemed nice about her. She wasn't Zoey, but she could take away the feelings Chase had for her.

"Then, I don't know why I should talk to you," Shana answered, shrugging as well. _She's fair_, thought Chase. _She could be a lawyer, and if I marry her, we could get money. _

Chase shook his head. He barely knew Shana. "Because," Chase said, "because…she's mad at me for no reason. She's mad at me because she thinks I dented her head on purpose, but I swear, I didn't. We were just kidding around, and I swear, my splash was just like Zoey's, and so I think she – "

Shana looked at Chase when he cut off. "She…what?" Shana asked.

"She fell on purpose, but accidentally hit her head…that's no wonder, she doesn't remember! It wasn't even my fault, it's…Zoey's. We were playing around and she wanted to make it seem like I splashed to hard, it wasn't too hard though, I was light, like Zoey's splash…and she actually hit her head, accidentally."

"Are you sure?" Shana said, eyeing Chase. Chase nodded, with his slight smile again. He decided to call it his _For Girls Smile_.

"Okay then. I guess I can talk to you then," Shana answered, looking at Chase. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to _ask_ you," Chase said, coughing. He looked at his feet and looked up, and said, "Wanted to ask if you want to see a movie? An actual movie you like," Chase did his For Girls Smile again.

Shana smiled, and paused, and said, "Yeah, sure, I guess that'll be okay,"

"Okay then, let's go,"

"Now?" Shana asked.

"Why not? Never too soon," Chase opened the door for him and Shana.

She smiled at him, and went out. Chase followed, as they went down the halls together, girls snickering about the new 'couple'.


	8. Who's Dating, and who's not

**Ehe, see what happens here. Hotneokitty, lol, we'll just see what happens, and Zoey thinks…Some real romance, too, okay, well starting off, anyways.**

**Chase's P.O.V**

As they walked into the lobby, people like Michael, Logan, even Nicole and Zoey, the dean, Coco Wexler, Janitor Herb, Quinn, and Glenn were there. (Remember Glenn from the dance episode?) They all saw, and when Shana felt a little under pressure, she held Chase's hand. She wanted it to spread around campus, after all, there wasn't anything not to like about Chase, right?

"Hi, Shana," Zoey said, waving across the lobby. "Come here a quick sec?" Shana looked helplessly to Chase, and he came to the rescue.

He knew Shana didn't want to hear Zoey lecture her about not talking to Chase. "She can't," Chase said, "we're just getting into the theatre."

"Well, the theatre will have to wait," Zoey said, tugging Shana's arm. Chase gripped onto Shana's hand, and said,

"No, they won't. We're going to see a movie…okay?" Chase shrugged, and they both walked into the theatre.

When the movie started, Chase sighed. "I forgot the drinks and popcorn," he said.

Shana said, "Okay, hurry back. It's getting to the good part." Chase did his For Girls Smile, and nodded. He walked down into the lobby, and heard Zoey and Nicole talking by a table near the snack bar.

"…and he totally just walked off like that, as if he owned Shana or something," Zoey was saying.

"Are you serious?" squealed Nicole. "Would he really like, cheat on me like that?" Chase could tell it was now sarcasm. He shook his head, and asked the clerk for popcorn, sodas, and Twizzlers.

" – yes! And he's a two – no, three timer. I swear, he's like, dating you first, and then _starts_ to kiss me? And then he's going out with Shana? What's wrong with that guy?" Chase overheard Zoey. Actually, Zoey was purposely talking loud enough, so Chase could feel guilty.

Chase just shrugged, and made his purchase, and walked back to the theatre.

He could sense somebody was following him, and one of them tapped their heels on the floor…Nicole and Zoey were following him, into the theatre! Chase went to find Shana. He wasn't the type to make somebody jealous, but he put his arm around Shana. She smiled, and kept watching the movie.

Zoey and Nicole sat behind them a few rows, and when they gasped, Shana turned around and saw them. She dropped her mouth open and whispered, "They followed us here," to Chase.

Chase nodded, "Obviously. They were talking about me in the lobby, they're, pathetic,"

"Yeah," Shana agreed.

Nicole left, Chase noticed after a few minutes, and Glenn replaced Nicole's spot.

Chase saw them talking small talk. Shana noticed too, and said, "Shake it off, Chase, forget Zoey. She's trying to make you jealous."

"I know," Chase said, returning to the screen.

"Chase?" Shana said. Chase looked at her, to let her speak. "This movie can't get any more boring, and we're not getting any younger. I say we spread the word – that _we_ are dating."

Chase didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He thought that Shana was really beautiful, and it would be wonderful if he had a girlfriend, and besides, it would make Zoey jealous. Unless Glenn comes into the picture…

Whatever, shake it off, just like Shana said.

"Is that okay?" asked Shana.

Chase nodded, and said, "Shyeah, it is–" he smiled. "Yeah, of course."

"Awesome," Shana smiled. She kissed Chase on the cheek, and continued watching the movie.


	9. Fire!

**I've been told Zoey's out of character…well, she's not really, because she's scolded and yelled at Chase dozens of times, so yeah. I'm kind of stumped here…**

When Chase dropped Shana off at her dorm, other boyfriends were doing the same. _Am I finally in the in-crowd? I'm just like everybody else, a happy, perfect life._

But when Chase opened the door, she saw Zoey on the laptop. That's when it entered his mind: he was sad.

He was going to say the usual, "What's up, Zoey?" thing, but he knew he had to ignore her and Nicole from now on.

When he walked back to his dorm room, Michael was trying to grow hair, and Logan was arguing with Michael that he was growing a mustache.

"Don't you see it?" Logan said, "Don't you see the little hairs…"

"Dude, I don't care about you and your mustache problems," Michael said, 'brushing' his 'hair'.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down? I'm tired, I want to lie down," Chase said. He lay down in his bed.

Logan shut off the light in the bathroom and sat by Chase's bed. "Why? Is little Chasey Wasey too tired wired?" Logan threw his head back, and laughed. He thought everything was funny.

"I want to think, if you have to be so nosey," Chase said, covering his face with the blanket.

Michael sighed, and complained, "Man, I'm not gonna grow anything. Mom said" this, Michael said in a high-pitched annoying voice, " 'never put around eye brows, your hairy arms, or the armpits us women don't need to know 'bout,' " Michael sighed, and put back his normal voice. "But hello? I don't see anything!"

Logan laughed again. "Dude, you've got like, all that cream on your arm and eye brows. More's growing there than your head,"

"Yeah, thanks," Michael said, sarcastically. Chase was already dozed off into sleep, and what he was dreaming about…only I know.

_I walked along the shore, looking for shells for Shana's new necklace I'm going to make her. But as soon as I found the most beautiful shell, and somebody's feet had stepped upon it, as I was going to pick it up, Zoey's voice rang into my head. "Chase, who are you picking the shells for?" And I saw Zoey, and I answered, _

"_For you," even though it was for Shana. _

"_Really? Oh, Chase," Zoey seemed to forget all the bad things Chase had accidentally done. "Chase, I love you!" And of course, at the end of the dream – when Zoey had leaned in – _

Michael was screaming at Chase, "Dude, wake up!" but Chase hadn't exactly listened. I swear, Chase thought, if Logan doesn't turn off his blow-drier, I will hurt him.

When Chase opened his eyes, Michael was shaking him, and shouting, "Get him out, quickly, he's not waking up,"

"What do you think he's doing?" Logan shouted to Michael over the roaring noise.

"He's weird! Get him out, the fire department will be here soon," Michael shouted.

Chase soon noticed his room was on fire – and his friends were trying to get him out of the mess – quickly.

His eyes opened as soon as possible, and the first thing that came to mind was Zoey and Shana. _Are they okay? Where are they? What happened to them? Are they alive? I want to see them._

"He's up," Logan said to Michael. "Chase, get up – we've got the bathroom on fire!"

"Your blow-dryer," Chase muttered, getting up as quick as possible. Michael, Logan, and Chase ran out of the dorm, and the advisor rushed them.

"Quickly, you guys. I've evacuated the campus, we don't want this to spread," the advisor warned. "Get outside by the statue." The advisor went to double-check for anybody else.

Chase, Michael and Logan ran outside and Logan said to Zoey, "Did you smell the smoke from your hall?"

"No, but the alarms went off," Zoey answered.

Chase looked for Shana, obviously taking notice Zoey was ignoring him. Shana wasn't anywhere – where was she?

"Where's Shana?" Chase asked Nicole.

Nicole eyed him, and said, "I think the dorm advisor's still inside with her, she won't come out," Nicole said, just as naturally as ever.

"And you're not worried," Chase said.

"No, Coco is with her. Nothing can go wrong then," Nicole smiled and shrugged, talking to Zoey some more.

Chase ran inside, and noticed the fire was down the hallway of his hall, but not entering any rooms, but the knobs were hot.

"Shana?" called Chase, going to Brenner Hall as quickly as he could. "Shana! Coco! Where are you?" Chase entered room 101, and saw nobody but Shana lying on the bed.

Suddenly, the electricity went out. The fire was so loud, you could barely hear it crackling from Chase's bathroom, across the building. The alarm was still going off, and the electricity wasn't working, it was more like blinking.

"Shana, get up," Chase said, shaking Shana. "Get up, this is your life you're depending on!" Chase picked up Shana, and went to the door – the fire surrounding the doorway. How could it have gotten this far?


End file.
